Always
by xXLuciaMarou12Xx
Summary: This takes place sometime before Puck and Ash become friends with Ariella, and they come in contact with a young human boy who stumbles into their realm. OC original character /threesome/YAOI! All credit to Julie Kagawa!


**Alright, just cause of randomness and boredom. I have brought to you, an Iron Fey OC fanfic/yaoi! Wut! Haha this right now is a fanfic I'm writing as a form of friendly competition with my friend Krissy, aka AllyKat5'2 who is also a writer on here. Who shall win? lol**

* * *

Sitting on the flat top surface of a rock, I looked onto the field before me, seeing my elder brothers helping our father with the sheep. The small village we lived in was known for me fathers' wool and lamb meat. We were rather famous for that, but other than that we were herders. It was a simple life, and easy source for money making. Usually we'd sell the wool that we had, and the meat from the animals we had. Anything else we'd trade for more clothes, tools and other things.  
Looking at the fields, I noticed a small winged being fly past me. A faery, with wings of gossamer and skin a bright green, like an aphid. They were very common in this part of the country and usually only ever came out when it came time for the spring showers. Again, another reason we were famous was because of me. The boy with an overactive imagination. Many of the villagers saw me as a boy seeking attention, others thought I was just not right in the head.

But they did regard me with some respect since I told everyone when it was a perfect time for herding and harvesting. The fey would give me hints and such as to all of this, and I would let them receive just the larger portion of the respect. I'd walk into the forbidden part of the forest and leave a new born ewe as homage. It's kept my family and myself in good terms with them so far. I just hope it stays that way for a long time.  
My father calls me over, telling me to go and collect firewood for the night, since the weather still hadn't gotten warmer during nightfall. I agreed, grabbing the wool coat my mother made me the year prior to this. She was a kind woman, gentle and always told us of the fey that roamed the forest and villages around us. I always thought maybe she was the reason for my ability to see these fantastical beings. I looked at the forest before me as I followed a path leading towards it, brushing back a few brown locks from my eyes. There was an air of magic around the trees, wrapping branches in coils of golden mist. I felt slightly uneasy as I walked past the trees, noticing the slight chill in the air. "Maybe I should've brought something to protect myself." I mumbled, looking down at the slim blade in my hand, sheathing it.

Suddenly, a sound caught my attention. Turning around, I noticed something roaming through the bushes around me, something large and fur covered. I grabbed the handle of my blade, ready to fend off what ever beast lurked in the greenery. A large, black form leaped at me, jaws open wide, ready to bite into my skin and tear me apart. Stabbing at it, I managed to get its throat, but only able to nick it and leave it confused. I ran forward, seeking a place to hide, or to at least find a makeshift weapon. An overgrown root caught my foot and made me stumble forward. I braced myself for the earth below to knock the air from my lungs. But what I felt was the softness of leaves crumpling around me as I fell into a hidden hole under the tree roots, hidden by a pile of dead leaves and plants.

* * *

It was strange, but I welcomed the next feeling. Splash. Water. Hidden river? Or just a large puddle from the rain? I swam to the surface, gasping for air, expecting the cold spring air, but instead was welcomed to an unfamiliar scent.  
I opened my eyes, wiping away the water, coughing up more. I looked around in awe, seeing that I was chest deep in a river, surrounded by a bank on both sides, with open meadows. The smell of summer hung in the air, the chirps of unfamiliar birds sang through the air. I let the scene around me sink in, until I felt a slight tug on my coat. I turned to see a familiar faery, the small gossamer winged fey that lived around my home. She looked at me with large, azure eyes, speaking in a strange tongue that I could only say was fey language.

She looked slightly frightened, pointing at the bank closest to me. I turned in her direction, and feeling my heart thump at the sight before me. A boy my around my age stood at the edge of the bank, with stern and piercing eyes of silver. Hair that hung down to his waist, tied back into a loose ponytail the color of midnight. His skin was as pale as the mid-winter snow from my home. I looked at him, our eyes making contact for a second.

That's when I noticed his arms holding a bow and arrow. The weapon pointed straight at my heart. Then I knew why they faery was frightened.

He came to hunt. And I was his prey.

I felt my body finally snap from the spell it was in and turned to swim away, moving to go to the bank opposite of us, when I heard the first bow hit the waters surface. I then felt the chill of a winter night come into the water. I chanced a glance at where the bow hit the water, seeing ice forming from the bow. I gasped, moving through the water, not wanting to let the ice water touch me or even worse, slow me down. Another arrow, another close call. When I managed to reach the other side of the river, panting heavily from the weight of my soaked clothes. I shrugged off my sodden coat, letting it fall to the ground as two arrows hit it. Freezing it to the ground. I saw the boy moving closer to the edge, and when he noticed he was cut off from his victim, he glared at me. The look in his eyes telling me all I needed to know.

_You'll live, for now._

I panted, leaning against a large tree, sliding down to the ground, watching as he mounted a black horse and riding off into the meadow, heading towards the forest in the distance. I let out a long sigh, reviewing what had just happened. First, I was almost killed by a wolf. Second, I end up in a strange place. And third, I almost get killed by a psycho hunter with odd weapons. How could his get any worse?  
Wandering farther into the woods, I noticed more faeries and other creatures. Many of them left me alone, sensing that I was only passing through. Others, though, attacked and tried to kill me. Thankfully though, they were pretty weak and I managed to fight them off with me knife. "Where am I?" I mumbled, stumbling down a small hillside, landing on my side, looking up at the tree branches that let in a few bits of light. The sun felt so warm and welcoming to me. It brought back memories of my home, my brothers herding the animals in the fields, father staying close by, watching. And me, sitting off to the side, playing with mother. Her kind eyes and warm smile. Closing my eyes, I listened to the chirps and sound of wings. Then the sound of feet. _Oh great, he's come back to finish me off._ I closed my eyes, ready to welcome death, when I felt myself drift off to sleep. Let him be quick, and finish me off while I slept.

* * *

Waking up, I noticed the sky had darkened, stars littering the sky. A bright, full moon hanging in the air. I sat up, looking around. A campfire had been made and my clothes were placed close to it, drying the rest of the water from them. I noticed the animal hide covering my now naked body. Before I could get up, a voice caught me.

"Whoa there, nice to see you awake, but try not to show me too much!"

Looking across the fire, a boy stepped out from the trees, smiling at me with warmth. I looked at him, noticing the spiked up hair, the same color of copper. His eyes showed the same kindness my mother had. I watched as he sat down by the fire, checking my clothes, then tossing me my pants. I hurriedly placed them on, then moved the blanket off of me. He had no shirt on, showing developed muscles. His broad chest and slim neck made my heart beat pick up pace. "Just my luck, I find a pretty nice looking guy up close to me home." He said, smiling at me, offering me a piece of squirrel meat, chuckling when he heard my stomach growl. I took the meat, now realizing how famished I was. "So, how is it a human such as yourself got in here without being dragged by force?" He asked, looking at me as I ate. I gulped down the remaining meat, then spoke. "I-I was just, foraging for firewood, and a wolf attacked me. I fell into a hole and noticed I was in a river." I said, realizing how the boy was speaking my language. Strange. The boy smiled, laughing slightly.

"I guess you found a Trod. Well, just to let you know where you are. You're in the Wyldwood. A place for faeries like us." He gestured to himself, and that's when I noticed the points on his ears. I looked at him, even more mesmerized by his looks.

I had the sudden urge to run my hands over his chest, through his hair. I shook that image from my mind. He smiled, looking at me. "Why were you running? You were almost panting through your sleep." He stated, putting a hand on my cheek. For some reason, I didn't move away. I wanted to feel him, wanted to feel his touch. "I-I was-" Before I could finish, the rustling of bushes made me jerk my head up.

"Don't worry, its' just a friend." He assured me. I stayed close to him, then felt my heart stop. The person that stepped through the bushes was the last person I'd want to see while I was next to a fey of kindness.

The hunter from before, the one that tried to kill me, emerged from the bushes, at first smiling slightly then glared at me. "Puck, why is that, human, with you?" He asked, looking at the boy next to me. The other boy, Puck, looked at me and back to the hunter. "What? I just saved him. I'll just take a guess and say it was you that tried to kill him." He joked, a defiant smile on his lips. The other boy sighed, shrugging. "So what? He wondered into my hunting space. I just scared him." He said, setting down a few rabbit carcasses.

"Liar! You were this close to killing me!" I yelled, looking at him with anger in my eyes. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Ash, you should learn to tone it down from hunting humans. He just ended up in here by accident." Said Puck, resting a hand on my shoulder. The feel of his skin on mine made me blush lightly. The one called Ash apparently noticed this, because he ended up placing a hand on the handle of a sword, slightly pulling it. Puck pulled me closer to him, almost protectively.

My body reacted to him, and I tried to push him away.

Ash chuckled. "Look at that, you managed to put a human male in heat." He laughed, watching as I moved away from Puck, knowing he was right. My body was honest, unlike my mouth. "Y-You're wrong, I just.." But nothing came to mind. I couldn't think of any lie to say. I'd never reacted like this with anyone before other than of the older boys in the village that showed me what adults did to show their love. It never went farther than small kissing and touching sessions. Puck looked at me, and instead of looking at me with disgust, he seemed almost…happy.

"Well, I am pretty handsome. So it's expected." He joked, smiling at me. "Besides, I swing both ways. As you know pretty well." He looked back at Ash, a devilish smile on his face. One also appeared on the other boys face.

"I know that very well." He smirked.

I watched them both, feeling that they were both thinking about many other nights like this, where they would meet and love each other. Puck pulled my arm gently, silencing my surprised cry with his lips. The taste of his kiss, it made my mind swim in pleasure. The slightest scent of clovers came from his body, and I ran a hand over his bare chest, feeling him gently push me to the ground. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up, making my body tremble. His hands roamed my exposed flesh. One hand rubbing along my chest, the other hand resting on my cheek. I let my hands go up to his hair, running my fingers through the soft, silky cooper hair. It was comforting and relaxing. I hardly noticed when he started to pull at my nipple, pulling a pleasured groan from my mouth. "Seems like he's used to this." Spoke Ash, his slightly deep voice coming from behind Puck, who nipped my bottom lip.

"Yeah, he does." He whispered, kissing my neck. I felt my lower half reacting smoothly to his touch. Suddenly he sat up, resting me on his lap, his hands grabbing hold of my ass. I could feel from the form in his pants that I wasn't the only one feeling something from this. Suddenly, ice cold hands ran along my back, and I felt Ash settle behind me. His bare chest touched my back, making me tremble in response. His skin was like a snow covered bank, cold and soft, yet firm. The scent of winter and peppermint wafted off him. I felt like my mind was going to drown from the pleasure flooding my body. Suddenly, cold hands found their way to my hard member, wrapping rough yet gentle hands around me. I moaned, the feeling making my breath hitch in my throat. "You really are feeling it." Whispered Ash, licking my ear, nipping the shell. A shock of pleasure ran through my body, making me buck my hips against Puck, and making Ash's hand move around my hardness.

Ash smiled, moving his hand along my member, all the while Puck was biting into my neck, leaving a bite mark. His hands found their way into my pants, fondling my ass, his warm and gentle fingers finding my entrance. I gasped, bucking my hips once more, going over the edge. I felt myself release into Ash's hands, panting heavily. They both smirked, Puck turning me to face Ash, who placed a rough kiss on my lips, like a hunger overtook his senses. Puck whispered into my ear, kissing and licking. "Don't worry. It'll feel good soon." I soon felt him thrust into me, and I wrapped my arms around Ash's neck, moaning into our kiss. The pleasure was immeasurable, such a wonderful thing. It was even better with these two fey than it ever was with the boy from my village. How their fingers and kisses brought me to climax, and now that one was inside me, burning his essence into me, I felt overwhelmed by the feeling. As Puck thrust into me, Ash moved in hands on my member, pulling cries from my lips. "Such lovely cries. You sound beautiful." Whispered Ash, letting his hands do such intoxicating things to me, all the while Puck was moaning, thrusting into me. I felt so close to climaxing, my entrance tightened around him, my body trembling as I called out his name. "Puck!"

I could feel him climaxing inside me, filling me up. It was warm and welcome, like a summers day. I wanted to stay connected to him, to feel him inside me, moaning from the pleasure. Sadly, it was not in his plan. Pulling out of me, he kissed the back of my neck, speaking to Ash. "Try not to be too rough. He's pretty delicate." I could hear the smirk in his tone. Ash smiled, kissing me once more, then gently moving me onto his lap.

"I'm not as rough as you are, Puck." He chuckled, kissing me. His lips were soft, full and delicate as he distracted me from Puck's hands. Breaking the kiss, he whispered. "What's your name?" He asked me, and it confused for a bit.

In all the tales I'd hear about the fey, never did they ask the humans for their names. It made me blush a bright red, thinking about how they held me in such a regard that they'd want to know my name. I blushed, speaking in a slightly moaning tone, sounding almost tired. "D-Dorian.." The word came out quiet, and ended slightly chipped as Ash prodded my entrance, making sure to be gentle. His fingers prodding gently, then pressing in, it drove me over the edge. I'd released again, for about the fourth time already. "Seems like he really enjoys it. He's dripping." Remarked Puck, kissing the back of my neck. Leaving a trail of heat filled kisses. Ash ignored him as he pleasured my body fully, hands running over my chest and stomach, leaving a trail of ice to cover my sensitive areas. It brought tears of pleasure to my eyes, making hitch my breath, arching my back. Suddenly I felt it, the hard thickness of Ash's pleasure as it pressed against me.

Despite his body feeling like ice, that part of him reminded me of the harsh heat from a fire. I moaned, feeling my own body tremble at the sensation of the two of them.

"I'll be gentle." Mumbled Ash, penetrating me, thrusting slowly into me. I gasped, still feeling uneasy to the sensation of being entered. Ash groaned slightly, feeling me tighten around him. Puck rubbed his hands along my chest, pinching my nipples as Ash moved inside me, making me moan in the great amount of pleasure and ecstasy. Ash moaned my name as he thrust into me, making my body tremble.

"Dorian.." His voice was husky, rich like a winter night. It covered my skin with goose bumps, my hands running through his hair, lightly gripping. I could feel him getting close to climax, how his member stiffened and throbbed inside me. Kissing his ear, whispered, moaning. "Please, A-Ash, hurry.." I moaned, gripping his hair slightly. That got him fired up, because he started to go faster, thrusting even harder. I moaned more, tightening around him, climaxing. I trembled, feeling his essence spread into me, making my body feel as if in an ice storm, yet sheltered from the bitter cold. His hands pulled my head to his, kissing me so roughly I thought I'd pass out from the feeling.

The last thing I felt before blacking out was warm arms hugging me, whispering my name in two equally arousing voices.

* * *

I woke up to a strange feeling. A coarse blanket wrapped around me, a fire crackling close by. Opening my eyes, I saw my father, sighing in relief. "I'd thought I lost you." He said, pulling me into a hug. My brothers stood by, then walked up joined in the hug. They told me that when I didn't appear back from gathering firewood, they came looking for me. When they found me, they saw that I was attacked by a wolf, a few scratches on my face and arms. I looked down at my body, seeing the scratches and such. At first they looked unreal, and looking closer, I noticed it. They were very faint, nearly invisible to my eyes. But yet, to my family, they were fresh as day. I thought over what had happened, remembering that it was still night time when I met the two fey people. And yet, here it was the same day as when I fell through that Trod.

A dream? If so, why would I have fake scratches on my body?

After reassuring my family that I was fine already, I left the cabin and headed to the forest, thinking that I heard either my brothers of my father call my name. I ignored them, hoping that it wasn't true. Hoping madly that the night before wasn't just a dream. The feeling of their bodies was too heavenly for it to all have been a dream. I wanted so badly for it to be true. My eyes watered slightly, thinking that if it was real, why did they bring me back here, to place where I'm seen as a stranger? A freak?

Wiping my eyes, I didn't notice the person I bumped into until I hit them. A slightly gruff 'oof' made me look up, and my heart flutter into my throat.

Ash, with his ever so dazzling presence stood before me, a slight smirk on his lips. I felt my cheeks flare with a desire that I felt the other night. He smiled, placing a hand on my cheek. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself against him, feeling the urge to cling to him forever. He hugged me back, his embrace so soothing and calming, I hardly heard the other voice, playful and mischievous. "What? I get no hug? Seems a bit unfair don't you think, Dorian?" Looking over Ash's shoulder, Puck stood by a tree, leaning against it. He still wore only his pants, no shirt.

"Why are you two here? And why did you bring me back?" I asked them, sounding slightly hurt. But mainly, my question was addressed to Ash. He made me feel a bliss I'd never felt before, and it drove me mad every time I thought about it. Puck walked up to us, looking at me. His smiled held a sad tinge in it. "We came back to check on you. To see that you were ok." He said, then placed a kiss on my cheek. "Also, we brought you back to keep you safe." As I was about to question him, Ash stepped in. "It's better for you to stay here, in the human world. Humans, even half-fey, tend to perish easily if they stayed too long in our Realm." His voice was calm, but hidden beneath that he was worried. I could teel even as he tried to give off a calm and rough exterior. "Had we decided to let you stay in our Realm, you would die."

I listened to his words, and despite feeling utterly crusehd by them, they also showed that they do truly care for me. Not like any other fey that would say these words to gain something from me, but they really, truly meant it.  
I looked at them, a small smile on my face, and kissed them both. Puck blushed slightly, and behind Ash's stone face, a hint of red tinted his cheeks.  
"Thank you, Puck, Ash. I believe you." I said, hugging both of them. They both hugged me back, kissing me.

As they turned around, ready to head back to the Trod they'd come from, Puck said, "Just remember, even if we leave, if you never forget us, you'll be able to find a way to us." He smirked, and they vanished. I felt a tear esccape, and smiled.

Even in old age, I will always remember them. Always.

* * *

**Alright, my loving people! This is a first for me, using an original character in a fanfic. I hope that you liked this one and please, R&R!**


End file.
